Marvel Vs. DC: Worlds Collide
Marvel Vs. DC: Worlds Collide is a video game coming out in 2019 for the Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox Scorpio, PC, and possibly the PS5. The game will have more than 300 hours of game play and have over 200 characters to play as! The game is made by Rocksteady, WB Games, Square Enix, Marvel Studios, DC Comics, Netherrealm, Bethesda, Ubisoft, and Activision. This is one of the biggest game projects of all time, since so many game publishers are working on it. In the game, you will be able to free roam. Rocksteady, Square Enix, WB Games, and Bethesda work on the free roaming mechanics. Marvel Studios, DC Comics, Rocksteady, and Bethesda work on the story. Ubisoft and Bethesda work on the game play mechanics. Activision also works on the game play. Netherrealm works on the fights, because each time you fight a main character, it will switch to something that is sort of like Injustice and Mortal Kombat where you fight each other. Rocksteady and Bethesda works on the graphics. People are saying that this will be one of the best video games in the world. The game is rated M for language, blood and gore, intense violence, drug and alcohol use, crude humor, and partial nudity. They actually ended up changing the name of the game during development. Now the game is called Marvel & DC: Heroes Unite. Story The story of the game focuses on mostly all the heroes and some villains of the DC Universe, and mostly all the heroes and some villains of the Marvel Universe. In the middle of the game, DC and Marvel start fighting each other. Then, about 3/4 through the game, Thanos, Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Brainiac team up to take over Earth and the universe by recruiting almost every villain in both universes and attacking Earth and some other planets like Knowhere and Oa. You will be able to free roam in New York City, Asgard, Gotham City, Metropolis, Star City, Knowhere, Oa, Wakanda, Central City, Washington D.C., and many more places. Tutorial When you start the game, it asks you if you want to play the tutorial to learn the basics of the game. If you press yes, then it starts the tutorial. In the tutorial, you play as Bruce Wayne while he was training with Ra's Al Ghul. So, in the tutorial. You basically have to go through all Ra's Al Ghul's tests to learn how to play the game. Then, after you go through his tests, you have to fight Ra's Al Ghul. When you fight main characters in this game, it switches to something similar to Mortal Kombat and other fighting games where you fight each other. After you fight Ra's Al Ghul, you finish the tutorial. Chapter 1: Year One Each chapter contains 4 missions. Some chapters will have more than 4, and some will have less. The first chapter is based off of the comic book 'Batman: Year One' Each chapter also starts out by showing an intro cut scene and ends with an outro cut scene. Mission 1 Chapter 1 starts out by showing the intro cut scene. In the intro cut scene, it starts by showing Bruce Wayne and his parents walk out of Monarch Theatre and then they walk through an alley. A guy with a gun walks up and takes his mom's necklace and kills his parents and runs away. Bruce starts crying and then he screams and the screen fades to white. Then, you hear someone say, "I've seen lots of things happen in this world." Then, it zooms out of the whiteness which is actual one of the Watcher's eyes. It zooms out so you can see his whole face and the Watcher says, "I've seen heroes born. I've seen heroes die. I've seen plenty of bad things happen in this world, but NONE as bad as this..." Then, the screen turns black and on the screen, it says 'Marvel Vs. DC: Worlds Collide' and it starts playing the theme song in the background. Then, it shows Gotham City and it says 'Chapter 1: Year One' Then, it also says 'Gotham City' under it. It shows the GCPD building and Jim Gordon gets out of his car and walks into the police station. Jim walks into the police station and that's when you start playing. All you have to do is just walk to the commissioners office. Another game play mechanic made by Bethesda is that when you talk to people, you can choose what you want to say to them. You walk into the commissioners office and Gillian Loeb is the commissioner. He is sitting in a chair reading a newspaper when he sees Jim walk in. Gillian gets up and says, "Who the hell are you?" Then, the only thing you can say back is, "Officer James Gordon. I just moved here with my wife. This is my first day on the job." Then, Gillian says, "Oh, great. Another recruit? Well, then. We don't have any cases right now, but I guess you can go and meet the other officers. Also, I'm assigning you a partner. His name is Harvey Bullock. He's the fat one." Then, the only thing you can say back is, "Ok, great." Then, Gillian Loeb goes back to reading the newspaper and you walk out of the room. Now, you could talk to the other cops, but the main objective is to talk to Harvey Bullock. There is also a random criminal sitting in the holding cell that you can talk to. If you talk to the guy in the holding cell, you ask, "Hey, what are you in for?" Then, the guy shows you his arm and there are 3 tally marks on it. Then, the criminal says, "I saved my 3rd person." Then, you ask, "Saved, what do you mean saved?" Then, the criminal says, "I SAVED them. Freed them from this corrupt world. Ended their suffering." Then, when you are done talking to him, a cop walks up and says, "He's crazy, isn't he." Then, you can either say, "Yeah. Who is he?" Or you can say, "No, I get why he killed those people." If you say the second option, then the cop says, "What? You're crazy too!" Then, the cop walks away. If you say the first option, then the cop says, "His name is Victor Zsasz. He's been killing only women for the past 3 weeks. 1 each week." Then, you say, "Poor people." Then, the cop agrees and walks away. Once you're done talking to the other people around the police station and you finally talk to Harvey Bullock, you walk up to Harvey and you say, "Uh, Harvey Bullock? I'm you're new partner." Harvey turns around and says, "Ah, fresh meat! Let me tell you somethin' man." Then, Harvey gets closer and whispers, "Almost every cop in this hell hole is corrupt. Including Commissioner Loeb." Then, Jim says, "Good to know." It shows another cut scene where Jim is walking out of the police station to go home. He gets into his car, and this is where you learn how to drive. It's basically the same driving controls as Grand Theft Auto. All you have to do is drive to the Clock Tower which is Jim Gordon's house. You get out of the car and walk into the clock tower and then you have to walk into the elevator. Then, it shows another cut scene. Jim Gordon swipes a card across a scanner in the elevator and then, he pushes the button that is all the way at the top. The elevator opens and he goes into his apartment room. When he walks in, Barbara, his wife, runs up to him and screams, "JIM! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THE DOCTOR SAID I'M PREGNANT!" Then, Jim says, "What?" Then, Barbara says, "I'm pregnant!" Then, Jim says, "Oh, that's um...that's..." Then, Barbara says, "Aren't you happy?" Then, Jim says, "Uh, yeah sure! I can't believe we're having a kid!" Then, Barbara says, "Oh, I almost forgot! How was your first day on the job?" Then, it zooms out of the clock tower and the moon is next to it. Then, it fast forwards and it becomes day. After it becomes day, it zooms into a boat on the pier. There is a giant crowd in front of the boat with a fence and a red carpet. There are a bunch of news reporters and paparazzi people taking pictures as Bruce Wayne walks off of the boat onto the carpet with 2 body guards. "Hello, everyone. I'm back." Then, Bruce walks down the red carpet and his butler, Alfred, is waiting for him with a car holding the door open. Bruce gets into the car and Alfred closes the door. He gets into the drivers seat and starts driving away while everyone is taking pictures. Then, it shows Bruce and Alfred sitting in the car. "My god, Bruce. I haven't seen you since you were 13!" Then, Bruce says, "Yeah, Alfred. I miss you too. I think I needed to leave Gotham, though. I learned a LOT of stuff out there that I would've never learned if it weren't for certain people." Then, Alfred says, "I'm just glad you're alright, Master Bruce." Then, they keep driving. Eventually, they make it to Wayne Manor where they get out of the car. Bruce says, "So, Alfred. Is it ready?" Then, Alfred says, "Yes, Sir." Then, they walk into Wayne Manor and go into an elevator that goes down into a cave. They walk into the cave and Alfred says, "What exactly are you going to do, sir?" Then, Bruce says, "I'm gonna rid this city of crime. But, I'm not ready yet. I have to train just a little bit more. I have the means and the skill, but no the method." Then, Alfred says, "Um, okay. Whatever you say, sir." Now, I'm not really gonna spend that much time on describing every single little thing that happens. Across town, James Gordon meets some of his fellow officers, including the brutish Lt. Arnold Flass. It doesn't take Gordon long to realize that Flass represents only a tiny fraction of a trail of corruption that extends all of the way to the Commissioner's office. Gordon learns that Flass is reckless and is not above accepting the occasional bribe. However, Gordon’s own moral code is strong and he refuses to buckle beneath the weight of corruption. Flass grows concerned and tells Commissioner Loeb that Gordon may not be a "team player". Coyly, Loeb gives Flass permission to teach Gordon a lesson. That night, Flass and three other officers don ski masks and corner Jim in the parking garage. They mercilessly beat him with baseball bats, but Gordon recognizes the sound of Flass' laughter and vows to strike back. Later, Jim takes his car and follows the crooked cops back to a place called Chute's. He waits for them outside until they are ready to leave. As Flass drunkenly stumbles out of the building, Gordon attacks him. He beats Flass up, strips him naked and leaves him bound with his own handcuffs on the side of the road. Jim is confident that the incident will go unreported. When you fight Arnold Flass, you play as Jim Gordon and you have to beat him up. Some nights later, Bruce Wayne disguises himself as a vagrant and begins patrolling the seedy streets of Gotham's East End. He gets into an altercation with an albino pimp named Stan over an adolescent prostitute named Holly. Bruce and Stan's fight attracts the attention of another one of Stan's working girls – Selina Kyle. Selina tries to defend Stan, but Bruce lays her out with one blow across the jaw. At this part, you have to fight Stan The Pimp. Then, right after that, you have to fight Selina Kyle. Suddenly, police officers arrive and take the disguised Wayne into custody. Bruce breaks free of his handcuffs and forces the police cruiser off the road. Wounded and bleeding, he manages to make his way back to his Porsche and return home to Wayne Manor. He sinks into a wing chair in his study and begins stammering his father's name. Bruce feels that he has failed his parents. He reflects upon the night that a common mugger savagely gunned them down in the street, leaving him an orphan. Suddenly, a bat crashes through the open window. Bruce takes it as a sign and promises to avenge his parents' deaths by taking on the form of a bat. After that, that is the end of the first mission of the first chapter. In the next mission, it starts to get better. Mission 2 An escaped mental patient named Albert Blume has taken a hostage and is threatening to kill her. Commissioner Loeb sends SWAT commander Branden to the scene of the apartment to take care of the situation. Lt. Gordon hears about the maneuver and intercepts Branden before he can do anything rash. Jim enters the building alone and manages to single-handedly defeat Blume without causing him undue harm. He knows that if Branden’s team went in, the results would have been disastrous. A few nights later, Bruce Wayne makes his first official debut as Batman. He attacks a group of teenage punks stealing electronics and intercepts them on an apartment fire escape. The fight proves difficult and one teen nearly loses his life. However, he succeeds in apprehending all three and promises to improve his technique before venturing out for a second time. Over the course of several weeks, rumors of a "Bat-Man" begin circulating all throughout Gotham City. Even Detective Flass experiences a chance encounter with the mysterious vigilante. Lt. Gordon holds a meeting with the other cops and addresses the Batman situation. Flass gives his jaded eyewitness account of the Batman, but neglects to include details involving his own illicit affairs at the time of the encounter. Four nights later, the Batman breaks into the Mayor's mansion. The mayor is hosting a party with several key city patrons including Commissioner Loeb and criminal entrepreneur Carmine Falcone. Batman throws a smoke grenade through the window and warns them that from this point forward none of them are safe. Following the event, Loeb appoints Gordon the lead investigator in a special task force designed to bring down the Batman. Gordon begins investigating a chain of suspects – a chain that takes him all of the way to the District Attorney's office. He interviews assistant D.A. Harvey Dent and even begins to suspect him of being the Batman. However, Dent has a solid alibi for his whereabouts and Gordon crosses him off the suspect list. In truth, Dent is keenly aware of the Batman’s presence and has been secretly aiding him. Later, Gordon and detective Sarah Essen are nearly killed by a runaway truck driver asleep at the wheel. Batman arrives on the scene and Gordon witnesses him rescue a wino who has fallen in the path of the out of control vehicle. He commands Batman to halt, but the vigilante darts down an alleyway. SWAT officers arrive and open fire, but Gordon begins to suspect that the Batman is not the evil creature that he read about in his files. Batman runs inside of a derelict building for shelter. Commissioner Loeb consults with the SWAT officers over the radio and authorizes the use of deadly force. Chief Branden uses a helicopter to firebomb the apartment building. After that, mission 2 ends. Mission 3